Brian's New Novel
by LeapingWithFate
Summary: MA Brewie Yaoi (m/m or slash if you prefer) oneshot. Brian decides to write a romance novel, but can only seem to work on it when he is blackout drunk. When he reads the first section of his novel with Stewie, things take an (un)expected turn.


Brian sighed as he looked at his previous books. One of them had bombed because his base plot had been a bad one, another was poorly written, and the final one had been a joke that he had become obsessed with. He frowned lightly as he thought back on how he had treated Stewie while Wish It, Want It, Do It was on the top of the best sellers list.

Of course it tanked too when he fessed up on national t.v. that it was something he did in a night as a goof. Turns out that people didn't like being taken for fools.

Now though he was ready to try again and after a talk with his most recent one-night stand he knew what he planned on writing. After picking up a twenty-year old from a bar and sleeping with her, he learned that she was also an inspiring writer. She convinced him to try his hand at a romance novel and to fill it with real life experiences. So that is what he planned on doing. Of course she also said she wanted to be with someone else and the previous night had been a mistake.

Of course as he sat down to think about his previous relationships he paused. Each one he went through felt wrong. He could write about his failures. The girl from the night before told him he was super romantic but he didn't remember why she was saying it.

Then he thought that it might help him to get back into the state he was in the previous night and grabbed himself a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen.

Waking up the next morning Brian groaned as he grabbed his head. "Man I feel like I got beat up by Stewie again. I don't owe him any more money right?"

That got a childish giggle from the other, now apparent, occupant of the room. "Not this time Bry, you just got as wasted as you did on our trip back to Rhode Island where we first really became friends."

Brian turned to see Stewie standing there beside him and winced. "Yeah, I guess I drank more than I meant to. Probably didn't even get any work on my new novel done."

Stewie moved up to Brian and took a look at the laptop that was sitting near the canine. "Actually…" The baby said with slightly wide eyes. "It seems like you got a lot of work done. Ten thousand words in one night while being wasted." Then the baby started hopping up and down. "Oh my god, let's read it together. You can make us some popcorn and we can have a good laugh."

Brian winced at the laughter, his head pounding, but smiled still. "Sure kid, it will probably be an amusing read with how hammered I got. Let me just get some aspirin or something first."

Two hours later the two were sitting in Stewie's bedroom with snacks and drinks in front of them as well as Brian's laptop. Brian had already told Stewie what he was trying to write and why he started drinking so the white-furred dog was not looking forward to reading it.

Stewie though was giddy and started reading the first section that was written. "Being alone is something that almost everyone struggles with. Most take a look at their lives when they are alone and everything can seem less vibrant." Stewie stopped reading to look at the dog. "Doesn't seem a promising start to a romance novel Bry."

The dog rolled his eyes and motioned for Stewie to keep reading.

" _I still feel alone sometimes, but for the most part I guess I feel lucky." Said Maximus as he sat down his drink. He was a lean man with snow white-hair and dark eyes. Although his hair was white, he looked to only be in his late thirties._

 _The woman across from him smiled. "Oh really and why is that?"_

 _A light smile came to the man's face. "Because even if I never find the 'one' I will always have someone in my life I can count on to be there for me. No matter what happens in my life, whether I fail to achieve my dreams or if I were to die tomorrow I know I have someone who cares and has done and will do anything they can to help me."_

 _The woman's smile changed to a smirk at this point. "Well, there seems to be a story behind that statement. I would love to hear it from one dreamer to another."_

 _Max nodded his head began his story. He started with how they became friends in the first place._

 _(Flashback)_

 _ **Max sighed as he looked at the mansion in front of him. It was a rather large place and he knew the type who lived there. The so called Elite who used their money to punch at everyone below them. Still he was here to pick someone up and that is what he would do.**_

 _ **Admittedly though he wished he hadn't decide to come. He thought the trip might make him feel better, but he didn't. He still hated himself at the moment and wanted nothing more than to drown his sorrows in alcohol. That was when he came out.**_

 _ **Max would call him a boy, but the young man was eighteen. Of course Max was a lot older than him and so he felt calling the boy a kid was something he was justified in. "Gill… Are you ready to go home?"**_

 _ **The boy frowned at Max. "You mean that vile woman couldn't even come and get me herself? She sent you of all people!?"**_

 _ **(**_ _Flashback end_ _ **)**_

Stewie stopped reading and started giggling. "Seems that this isn't romance Bry… It is bromance."

Brian shook his head. "Come on kid, keep reading. Woman like it when a man is good father materiel and I am sure that is where it is going."

Stewie was too busy giggling though to read though so Brian continued. He read through Max and Gill's trip back home and during it they became friends. Then there was a scene break with a few jotted down notes about what to write and how to move the story along before the next actual section started. This pattern continued on for several pages until they got to the last section which was set several days after Max was talking to the woman in the bar.

By this time Stewie was ready to take over reading again and he couldn't help but to smile as he realized it was another of him and Brian's adventures. As were most of the sections. This section was the first that wasn't a flashback though and the boy had to wonder why.

 _Max shook his head as he looked at Gill. "I don't know what you want me to say kid." He said with a frown as he looked towards the locked metal door._

 _Gill looked both angry and sad at this point. "Just tell me why you have this Max. Why would you keep a gun, even a hidden one, when you are so dead set against this type of thing in the first place?"_

 _And as much as he wanted to, Max couldn't lie to the kid, not when he knew just how intelligent Gill was. "Fine! I keep it here… I keep it here in case I ever want to… kill myself okay."_

 _Gill froze at the announcement and looked towards Max in shock. "You what? Why would you even think something like that?" He asked although now there was a slight tone of fear in his voice._

 _The older male sighed as he let a sad smile grace his features. "It is just like what you said earlier. I don't live my life with purpose. There have been so many times kid where I have felt lost and to be honest there are still times where I feel so alone. I guess just having that, having it here, it helps."_

 _Gil looked angry at that. "Well that is just selfish of you. How dare you even consider of leaving me all alone. Did it ever occur to you what everyone… What I would feel like if you were gone?"_

 _The younger male's statement shocked the white-haired man. "I thought you said I was the best of a bad situation."_

 _The smaller framed of the two shifted his feet. "Yes well I was lying okay. I love you."_

 _The statement caused Max to roll his eyes. "Sure you do kid, but thanks for trying to make me feel better."_

 _Gill didn't appreciate being shrugged off though and moved forward to connect his lips to Max's. The suddenness of the kiss caught Max off guard and as he gasped which allowed Gill to slip his tongue into the other male's mouth._

Brian and Stewie both froze as they finished reading that paragraph. It was where Brian had stopped writing in his drunken stupor and decided to go to bed. At first it seemed like neither male knew what to say and what the canine really wanted to do at that moment was run.

He couldn't move though, instead he was remembering what had made him so romantic in the bar the other night. He remembered why he clicked with the woman he had slept with. It was because they were talking about unrequited love.

Brian had listened to her talk about a man named Max and he had told her about a woman named Stella. He remembered the name well from when he was making a magic act to perform for a kid's birthday party. It was one of the many personas the young boy next to him had made up to help Brian with something.

He had told her about some of the conversations he had with Stewie in the past and some of the things he did to help the boy or that the boy did for him. Then he told her that Stewie, or rather Stella, saw him as nothing more than a pet or a tool.

As all these memories rushed through the dog's mind, the more intelligent of the two was dealing with his own feelings. He had long known that he loved his canine companion, but this was the first sign that the mutt might feel the same way.

Not wanting to risk losing this chance Stewie turned towards Brian and took a deep breath in before speaking. "Brian, I think you captured how Gill felt wonderfully, but you still need more dialogue after the kiss. I think Gill would tell Max that he would do anything for him… be anything that Max needed him to be."

Brian swallowed hard as he heard what the youngest Griffin had told him. Closing his eyes for a moment the dog collected his thoughts. A part of him really wanted to believe Stewie, but there were so many more memories that hadn't been written down. So many times the two had hurt each other. "I don't think that is true Stewie. Max and Gill have hurt each other so many times in the past… Physically and emotionally. There are a lot of memories I haven't wrote in yet."

Stewie took a breath here. He knew that he had to fight for this though because if they left his room without getting things settled, the boy would never again have a chance with the canine. "True they have hurt each other Brian, but they have also loved each other and helped each other. Remember when Gill chased off someone who could have been his future empress for trying to kill Max?"

Brian did in fact remember Penelope. She and Stewie had clicked instantly when they met and she was just as evil as the genius Griffin used to be. However when she wanted Brian killed, Stewie fought her and sent her packing despite being outmatched technologically speaking. "What about the time Max forced Gill's arm into socket to protect a heartless bitch?"

Stewie shook his head. "You know that a doctor would have just forced it back into socket too, even if he would have put Gill under first." Still Stewie remember when Brian did that to try and get a shot at the woman running a horrible Daycare. "Max also came after Gill on the occasions that Gill ran away."

Which Brian had, even if he had claimed it was for selfish reasons on one or two of those occasions. "Max also-"

Stewie cut the dog off hear, tiring of this game. "Look Brian, we could go back and forth with this. We could easily spend an entire week naming the times we both hurt and helped each other. So let me get this off my chest."

After saying that the infant took in a deep breath before looking directly into the canine's eyes. "I love you… I truly do. I love you more than anything else in this world and it is a factor in a lot of the things I have done in my life. Because of you I try to be more empathetic and no longer really care about world domination.

You and I connect in a way I know I will never have with anyone else. I know because I have seen my future Brian. In the multiverse I found a world exactly like this one with two apparent differences. The first was that everything happened forty years sooner, meaning at this point I am forty-one in that multiverse and I have talked with myself. The other difference was that a book called the Link Between Our Hearts was never released. That is most likely what you will end up naming this book and it never getting released means that in that world we never had this conversation.

Look I am a scientist Bry, I try to view everything logically but I have never been able to do that with you. I love you and I want to be with you. Now that I know that a part of you wants this too, I can stop lying to myself about it."

That was a lot for Brian to take in but he couldn't help but to start wagging his tail when Stewie finished speaking. However Brian also had a memory that Stewie didn't. One that cemented what the tyke had just said. A memory of a version of Stewie disintegrating because he saved Brian's life and changed the timeline. "I love you too kid. I really do… That is why we can't do this. Remember in the vault, our talk about dog years. We can't get closer because sooner or later you will lose me. Losing me now would hurt, but if we were to take things further than it would hurt ten times worse."

With that the canine walked out of the room and Stewie frowned. He knew that Brian loved him too though, so maybe he could figure something out. .. Even if that something took years to achieve.

(Break)

It had been a week since Brian had talked to Stewie about his newest novel. During that time he had been writing more and more on it, but had changed the book around. Now the main characters were a a male and female instead of two males. Max was still the older one, but he now had black hair and Karina was now the female romance interest.

The dog's reasoning had been that he wanted to include Stewie since most of the writings were centered around things he had actually done with the boy. The white-furred animal couldn't help but to remember the blonde-haired female persona that Stewie had made up in order to get a part of Jolly Farm.

Shaking his head before the thoughts turned to what happened when he saw Stewie disguised as the woman. He couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't know it was Stewie now that he was honest about his feelings. The moment he got a sniff of the boy's scent he knew that Karina was Stewie.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind the canine saved a copy of his manuscript before printing out three copies. It was amazing how fast the book was completed, and it was odd how proud the dog was of it.

He had planned to have Lois, Bonnie, and Loretta read the copies today and give him some feedback, but to be honest he knew they would love it. They would praise him and his tail would wag, but they wouldn't be helpful in making it better.

The only person in this neighborhood that could give him good feedback was Stewie. After giving Lois the three copies for her and her friends to read later, he walked to the infants room with his laptop and left it with a note asking for the boy's advice. With that done he laid down to go to sleep.

When he woke up though he noticed that some things were different. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't sleeping on Peter and Lois' bed anymore. Instead he was in a hospital bed surrounded by metal walls. The next thing the dog noticed was that he could see colors. Well it was more accurate to say that he could see more colors. Normally all he could see were yellows, blues, or greys, now he could see reds and greens because he could tell that the sheets on the bed he was setting on was green.

"What is going on?" He asked himself and noticed as he did that he could hear perfectly again. He no longer had a little hearing loss in his right ear from hunting trips with Peter. The man never could understand that it hurt the dog's ears when the gun was fired right next to him.

That was when his question was answered. "You are awake now Brian. That is good, so how do you feel?"

Turning the dog saw Stewie and started wagging his tail slightly. "I feel great actually, but what is going on? Stewie what did you do, I can see colors now!?"

The boy smiled as he climbed onto the bed and looked Brian in the eyes. "I guess prolonging your life gave you better vision." That got a wide-eyed stare from the dog so the boy continued. "See I was looking for a way to keep you from dying and realized that if I could heal your body that you could live longer. You see we age when our DNA and cells start wearing down.

Now there are cells in the body that help keep your DNA and other cells repaired until they were down themselves, so by isolating them and then increasing how effective they are I can prolong your life. A trip into a machine I made this week once or twice a year will keep you young forever. Which means we can be together Bry. I won't ever lose you from old age and we can both use the machine when I get older and be together forever."

Brian's eyes went wide, but something seemed off with that. "How come I can see in color then? I can also hear better than I have been able to in years."

The boy scratched the back of his head at that. "Well you see the thing is that the machine was made to restore your body back to its peak shape. I also made it to be used on a human too, or rather me. Because of that I guess it changed your eyes slightly. By that logic it stands to reason that I will get a better sense of smell the first time I use it. It is rather interesting to think about. I wonder exactly what equation lead to that. I had meant for it to merely take us both back to our peak."

Brian laughed lightly at that. Stewie had a habit of making devices that worked better than he meant for them to… Or worse depending on how you viewed things. "You really are amazing kid." The dog muttered before moving over to the infant and placing a kiss on the kid's lips. It wasn't the first time he had kissed Stewie but it was the first time he was able to let himself go and really show the boy how much he meant to him.

(break)

Brian sighed as he looked at Lois' scowling face and Peter's confused expression. He knew that this might happen eventually but he wished it hadn't happened before Stewie turned eighteen. Instead the six year old was up in his room right now about to use a device that would age him until he was eighteen so that he could run away with Brian.

In order for Stewie to have time to do that Brian had to distract the others, and the best way to do that was to tell them some semblance of the truth. At least they hadn't walked in on Stewie giving him a handjob and only on them kissing. "I can't explain things if you aren't willing to hear me out, Lois."

The woman was glaring at the dog when he said that. "You think there is any reason you can offer that explains why you were kissing my baby boy!?"

The dog sighed at her tone and question. "See that is the problem with me explaining things. You see Stewie as a little boy and you always have. Even now that he is growing up and not a baby you still don't listen when he talks. He could tell you how to build a functioning time machine and all you hear is him complaining about school. I know because he has. Since the day he was born he was intelligent enough to talk, but you have refused to listen."

Brian took in a breath there before looking to Peter who had a look of understanding in his eyes for once. It had taken three years, but Brian had managed to show the man that Stewie was intelligent. In fact it was a good day for Peter. The man had been terrified that Stewie would end up being like him and Chris. "Peter, back me up."

The man got a glare from his wife and Peter didn't speak to her, instead he asked Brian a question. "Is this why you showed me Stewie's lab… Made sure I understood he was smart… So I wouldn't freak out here?"

It was probably one of Peter's smartest moments, but Brian wasn't focused on that aspect, and neither was Lois. "PETER! Stop backing your friend when he obviously tricked you with whatever you are talking about!"

Brian for his part sighed and looked at the man. "No Peter, I showed you he was smart to make you feel better. You seemed genuinely upset because you were worried he would be like you or Chris. Stewie was actually against the idea, he had gotten used to being able to say whatever he wanted without you noticing. Now he has to watch what he says around you."

Lois was getting annoyed at being ignored. "Enough with the lies, Brian. I know what is going on here. You are doing this to get back at me because I wouldn't ever give in to your advances. Why don't you just admit the truth."

Brian looked at the ground here and was about to speak when his ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up he saw an young adult version of Stewie running down them. In the boy's hand was a strange cube that Brian was told was used to store most of the machines in his lab.

Taking a look at boy had a light smile come to Brian's face. Stewie's head had still retained its shape, his auburn hair had grown out just slightly, and he was a little on the short side. Still at the moment he was almost twice as tall as Brian was.

As the boy came down the stairs dressed in a nice button up white shirt and blue jeans. "Are you ready to go, Bry?"

Lois was looking at Stewie with wide-eyes while Peter once again looked confused. "Where are you going?"

Brian didn't say anything to them and headed towards the door, grabbing his laptop and keys. "As long as this is still what you want, kid."

Stewie looked towards his parents for a second before walking towards the door himself. However he did stop and turn towards Peter. "We are leaving Quahog and heading to a penthouse I own. This has been my plan since Brian and I got together after I made sure he wouldn't die of old age. I knew that one day you too would find out about this, fat man… After all Brian's biggest reservation of this relationship was that he was betraying you."

Peter frowned at that. "You don't have to leave..." he muttered.

Lois for her part was still frozen in shock as Brian gave Peter a sad smile. "I am sorry, Peter. I can't stay here though. I love Stewie more than anything else in the world and we both know that the two of us couldn't be together here."

Lois finally spoke up here. "Of course you can't be together here. You two aren't going to be together at all. Now Stewie you go back upstairs and Brian you get the fuck out!" She yelled before throwing a lamp at the dog.

It wouldn't hit the canine though as Stewart pulled a ray gun out and shot the lamp, disintegrating it. "If you ever try to hurt Brian in any way ever again, you vile woman, I will make you wish you were never born." He said before pulling out a second gun, this one having a glass container on the back of it with a blue energy floating inside of it.

When he pulled the trigger an azure ray froze Lois solid. Peter looked between his frozen wife and his now adult son and dog. "Stewie, just remember that your father loved you and Brian you take care of him. I know he is smart, but friend or not if you don't take care of him, I will let Lois hunt you down."

The dog couldn't help but give his long time friend a true smile and a small wag of his tail. "You take care of yourself too Peter and she will unthaw in a couple of hours."

(break)

Stewie fell, his back making contact with the bed in his penthouse a little harder needed due to Brian being on top of him. It was a little odd now that he was eighteen. He was taller than Brian was, but he was still the submissive one when it came to fooling around.

He wondered if he should find a way to make Brian taller now that he was all grown up. "Bry!" He moaned as the dog nipped his neck. "Will… Now that I am an adult will you take me… make me yours?"

It was something the boy had wanted for so long, but in the five years that Stewie had been with Brian, he still didn't have a sex drive. He was intelligent enough to understand was sex was, to want to have sex with Brian, and to explore some facets of the act, but his body was to young to do anything about it..

Now though, he was excited to have Brian take him. The dog was just as excited if the growl that came from him at Stewie's question was anything to go by. "Kid, tell me right now, are sure you want this?"

When the genius nodded his head the canine's control snapped. It seemed only seconds before the human was naked and Brian was kneeling between his legs.

"I will make sure you feel as little pain as possible kid, but you do not do anything unless I tell you to. Do you understand?" The growl laced voice sent previously unfelt shivers through Stewie's spine and the boy nodded.

That was all the dog needed before he started lavishing the human's body. They were both past waiting for this though, so Brian figured exploring Stewie's body could wait. Instead, he found himself rimming Stewie to help relax the human's hole. Of course, while he was rushing to the main event, both of them having been waiting years for it, he was also concerned with making sure it was pleasurable to Stewie.

So he made show to stroke the other male's member with one hand and tracing patterns on his thigh with a clawed finger. Overall, it was a lot of stimulation for the boy's first time and had him moaning and quivering with little effort.

However, Stewie did his best not to move at all. Brian's tongue was longer and rougher than a human's and it was able to reach a decent way inside of Stewie in such a way that it had him squirming. After an amount of time that Stewie could not have kept track of even if he had tried, the dog pulled away and raised himself up to whisper heatedly in his soon-to-be-lover's ear. "Paws aren't the best for it kid, so suck on your fingers and get them wet for me, and then start stretching yourself a little better."

With that, Brian pulled back and watched as Stewie did as he was told. Seeing his lover preparing himself made the dog let out another lust-filled growl. "That's it beautiful." He muttered as he licked his suddenly dry lips, tongue flicking over his nose.

The dog let the boy stretch himself for a minute more before he could no longer continue to hold back. "Enough!" He barked out a little harshly. Stewie instantly froze as he looked into the panting dog's eyes.

"I'm ready Bry… Please...I need to feel you inside me." Stewie whimpered as he removed his fingers from his hole.

The canine once again found himself unable to hold back and go slow. He was positioning himself at Stewie's entrance within seconds. "Kid, I want you to know that no matter what happens...No matter what else we face..." The dog panted out… "I love you."

The human gave his lover a smile and pulled Brian in for a kiss. "I love you too, Brian. I always have and always will."

Brian took that moment to thrust into Stewie and had to grip the bed sheets behind the boy's head to control himself. He heard the fabric tear, heard Stewie let out a pained gasp, and could feel how tense his lover had become.

Still, what he couldn't help but to focus on most was just how tight Stewie felt around him. His canine instincts were screaming at him to start thrusting in and out of the other male, but he had always been good at suppressing those base instincts in order to make sure his partner was satisfied and remained unhurt.

In order to focus less on his instincts, Brian started nipping at Stewie's collarbone and licking and kissing the human's throat. "Damn kid… You are so tight." The dog groaned out, grinding his hips a little deeper but not yet thrusting.

Stewie for his part started moaning lightly as the pain of being penetrated started to fade and he could focus more on Brian's lips and teeth on his neck. His hands coming up to stroke the white fur at Brian's sides.

After Stewie relaxed enough, Brian began thrusting slowly. He needed to make sure that Stewie had fun. It was the kid's first time after all. With that in mind, Brian grabbed the human's hands and pinned them with one of his. He knew enough about Stewie to know that the submissive would get off on Brian dominating him.

Stewie for his part reacted just as the dog predicted and couldn't help but to moan a little more when he was pinned. "That's right Bry, take complete control of my body!"

As the dog picked up his pace he felt his knot start to swell. He debated whether or not he should tie himself to the human and figured quickly that Stewie would love it if he did. With that in mind he knew that he needed to shift positions. So he pulled out of Stewie and let go of the human's hands. "Get up and turn around. I want you on your hands and knees now!" The canine ordered in a rough bark.

Stewie scrambled to obey as fast as he could and Brian smirked at the sight. Getting into position behind the now adult male. The canine thrust in once more. He set a rougher, faster pace and revealed in hearing Stewie's loud moans.

As he started nearing his peak, unable to hold off as long as he normally would, due to how tight his lover was, Brian leaned towards the other male's ear. "I am going to knot you, Stewie. We are going to be tied together until my knot deflates." He growled before he felt himself getting to far gone. He knew that if he waited any longer his knot would be too swollen to fit inside.

With that in mind, the dog thrust inside all the way and began to feel his knot grow to its full extent. As this occured, he bit down a little harder than he meant to on Stewie's collarbone, hard enough, that he knew it would leave quite the mark. As much as he didn't mean to, he couldn't help but feel proud of his mark, his sign of claiming.

Stewie for his part couldn't help but to release as he felt Brian's knot swell and press against area's he had only clinically read about before, and with the dog's bite and a loud, "Fuck! BRY!" the human screamed as he came explosively onto the sheets.


End file.
